james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered
Shattered 'is an open-world action-adventure video game platformer with stealth elements developed by Chris6dProductions, released September 8, 2015 for PC and Mac. The game follows the story of James Derettas, an ordinary citizen that gains incredible aura powers after an accident at his job involving another worker, Erik Baying. Development ''Shattered was originally a concept with no name that started from an small idea. On September 11, 2014, Chris6d mentioned the possibility of creating a video game, despite no programming experience. Janay liked the idea and soon concepts started rolling in. Soon Anthony Izbash was hired to program the game, since he had coding experience. Coming up with a name was tough. Elemental Excursion was once considered. After, the Work-In-Progress title was '''Lucemok (stylized as luceMOK), "lucem" meaning "light" in Latin and "Mök" meaning "Power" in Macedonian. After a few weeks and a vote, Shattered became the official name. There were many ups and downs in development financially, including Vincent Gattuso, who scammed the company out of money and was later fired. But all went well. Gameplay Shattered incorporates various elements of platforming, shooting, role-playing, and puzzles in an open-world environment. The player takes on the role of James Derettas, and must navigate through Interface City and carry out specific missions to progress the story. As a superhuman now, James has improved resistance and dexterity, and also has access to several aura powers specific for combat, defense, and navigation. The World Set in the city of Interface City, where a major catastrophe has just erupted, the player is engaged into a post-apocalyptic environment where majority of the inhabitants have been made to live in misery. Scarce on supplies and kept separate from the rest of the world due to a lockdown applied to the city, the inhabitants are preyed on by the criminals that banded together within the city, the dreaded Ululators. Due to the adamant amount of criminal activity, the cops have become corrupt, leaving the civilians even more powerless. In the world James is guided by his best friend, Joey Dmitri, who helps him overcome obstacles and has even set up small underground shops where James can upgrade his powers, and gain more. Despite all this James feels that he has two responsibilities: protect the city utilizing he new powers and kill the man responsible, Erik Baying. Powers Part of the story is that the protagonist is given powers akin to aura manipulation. James can utilize his powers for use in combat, such as shooting aura lightning-bolt type projectiles and aura grenade-like bombs at a designated area or target. Other specific powers are used for improved navigation, such as hovering over short distances or getting around faster. Certain powers designated for defense can also be used, such as the Wall power. These powers are obtained through the progression of the story as well as Black Markets, as mentioned above. Miscellaneous As well as actual side missions, there are side quests that James can complete to help earn the trust more of Interface City and its citizens. Some include preventing muggings, drug busts, crashing hostage situations and even getting candy back from a baby. James can also steal or hijack cars and drive them around the city freely. James can even swim in the water but with this there is a 5% chance of being eaten by a shark. Story Before Shattered James Derettas was an ordinary middle-aged man attending work at BioLynk, which was a company that dealt with generic scientific and military research and experimental science-related commodities. James was going out with Vanessa LeBlanx and was going to propose. He was also guided by his best bro Joey Dmitri all this time. The BioLynk Incident On the morning of August 2, 2015, James was going to work, as normal, but with excitement as he was going to propose to Vanessa, and marry her soon after. At BioLynk James was working with his lab parnter Erik Baying, whom he was friends with. Erik was working on a strange experiment which he had been working on for the past six years. But today he was sure it was going to work. James asked him if he was sure it was going to work, and that it could go wrong. But Erik was sure it was going to work. He was going mad. The experiment exploded, collapsing the floor causing everyone to fall through to the floor below. All the other scientists working died, but James survived. It was unknown if Erik had survived, however, because his body was gone. The explosion caused the building to become weak, and James knew he had to get out of there before it collapsed. James eventually finds a way out of the building, now burning and filled with smoke. He jumps out the window and lands in a dumpster below, somehow surviving. James is greeted by Vanessa who thinks it's crazy he survived a 61-story fall. James does too, but there's no explanation. James is about to tell Vanessa the news when Vanessa admits she feels she needs to tell James something first. Their conversation is cut short, however, when BioLynk starts to collapse. With no time remaining James and Vanessa start running for their lives, along with everyone else on the street. Vanessa falls down during this but James is too busy running that he doesn't notice. Sure enough, he notices at the last second but it's too late. The building comes crumbling down on them, signaling the end. The Man With Powers But it wasn't the end. In fact, it was a new beginning. James burst out of the debris and saw the devastation: city blocks in ruin, covered with ash, dust and debris, and buildings in the area destroyed. Interface City looked like a war zone. James headed to The Elvediner to calm himself down, then proceded to his apartment building. On the way there he noticed Joey Dmitri getting mugged in an alleyway. James going over to help accidentally unlocks his Elemental Blades and defeats the thugs with it. Now realizing he has powers James is panicked over this, but Joey thinks it's so cool his best bro has powers and that now he can stand up against the corruption of Interface City, and abolish it. All of a sudden a car is thrown on James somehow and James gets knocked out. He wakes up at the hospital and realizes he must sneak out of the hospital without anyone knowing. James picks up a bluetooth set in the hospital which he uses from then on. Joey guides him out of the hospital via the bluetooth, and all is going well until James is in the front of the hospital, where he triggers and alarm causing security guards to be dispatched to his location. James defeats them all but once he hears the cops coming, he flees. James vs. the ICPD The following day the story has hit the news due to a surveillance camera in the hospital recording the entire thing, powers and all. Now James's secret is out, and since the cops are corrupt, they're after James. James unlocks his bullet power and heads outside, but the cops are after him. Chief Gleeson arrives, telling James about the PX-41 Plan, which is a corrupt project that the cops were working on. The government rejected the plan, telling the cops not to go forward with it. But since the cops are corrupt, they did anyway without the government knowing. If the government ever found out, there'd be a war. James doesn't agree to this since it's corrupt, but the cops tell him he has no say and present him with a PX-41 criminal. James fights this man and defeats him, and the cops tell James that if he spills, telling the government about the Plan, he's dead. Underscore James eventually meets The_Underscore, a mysterious hacker and planner who refuses to meet anyone in person. He contacts James through James's bluetooth. Underscore tells James that he spilled the beans to the government about the PX-41 Plan, and James is furious because he says he could start a war like this. But Underscore isn't afraid since nobody can track him; he tracks them. Underscore makes James steal confidential files from the ICPD, revealing information about the FFUB, a new secret government organization formed in 2011 in case of a federal or global crisis would emerge. James gives Underscore the files but eventually starts believing that Underscore is using James as a puppet to do his evil bidding. James tracks down Underscore's lair and after a talk, ends up killing him. With Underscore dead James doesn't have to be bossed around anymore. The Ululators Become a Problem After finding a few Audio logs by Erik, James and Joey realize they need to get past the lockdown to Lonshan, the second borough. After a tough battle with the cops and a brawl with Chief Gleeson on PX-41, James crosses the bridge while evading helicopter missiles. Now that James is there he needs to start helping out the people living on Lonshan. The Ululators, a gang faction in Interface City, starts becoming a problem by this time. They have bases in Lonshan that James destroys, and somehow they learn Joey is James's best friend. The Ululators trick James into thinking Joey committed suicide by disguising an Ululator as James and jumping in front of a train in Feldis. James is horrified by this and thinks it's real, and realizes that Joey was all he had and now that he's gone, he has nothing. Joey finds out about this and calls James immediately, telling him the Ululators tricked him and that he wasn't really dead, he just went to February to see his mother for a few days. James drives his car up to February to see Joey at his mother's house, where they discuss events going on in the city. They eventually head back there, and James is now ready to face the Ululators head-on. The Ululators' Demise James finds out about an operation going on in Ashkon Industrial Park by the Ululators. James heads there and crashes it, taking out all Ululators and the operation. There, James is greeted by Infearno who takes James and throws him onto a rooftop of a factory, where they battle. After a while James wins and interrogates Infearno. Infearno realizes he only wants Travis Ululator dead for ruining him when he was younger. James promises Infearno that he will do this. Rumors spread that Travis is staying at the Syx Hotel. The following day James hears on the news that the city is in a panic because there was an assassination attempt at the Syx Hotel, but the target was unknown. James heads there immediately and goes inside the hotel. He notices a blood trail on the ground and follows it all the way to a suite on the 19th floor. In the room there's blood on the bed. But the question is: is this Travis's blood or someone else's? James concludes that there was a sniper, and tells a police officer in the room to check the blood on the bed, and it's someone named Elsa Welchers' blood. The officer checks the blood on the floor and it comes up: Travis Ululator. This means that someone attempted to assassinate Travis. Without Travis, the Ululators would be no more, and everyone would be relieved. Afterwards James and Joey conclude that Travis wasn't at the hotel, so he must be at the Ululators' headquarters: the Waterfront Casino. James goes there. James breaks in from the skylight on the roof, and battles a bunch of Ululators. James navigates through the casino, and after a while (he even gets stuck in the elevator and must crawl through the shaft and air vents) James gets to the main casino room, where Travis is there, sitting on his chair. He is hooked up to machines to keep him alive, and there is a massive gunshot wound on his side, from the sniper. James goes to attack Travis, saying it's all over but gets knocked back by a green force field. Travis reveals the Ululator Serum is keeping him alive, and every attack James uses on him will only make him stronger. James needs to come up with a way to take down Travis, since he can't do it using his powers. Eventually he realizes he can shoot the giant air condition vents on the roof at the right time to cause them to fall on Travis. James does this three times and Travis is down. James demands that Travis talk now, and Travis tells James that he was in his hotel room murdering someone when a sniper shot Travis through the window, wounding him. Travis revealed that he saw from a long distance away that the sniper had a long scarf and burn marks all over him. James remembers this was Infearno! All of a sudden, Travis dies from his injuries. Now, the Ululators will fall apart without a leader, and they'll be no more. The FFUB Joey tells James that it might be a good idea to get to Zenwood, the third island. He heads to the blockade down south of Lonshan and sees not only cops, but new agent-type guys with black and yellow armor. James defeats them and destroys the blockade, now granting access to Zenwood. The people there have been affected by the Lockdown, so James confonts the residents and tells them that it's alright, that he's here to help. After fighting the FFUB and even delivering pizzas, James and Joey learn that the FFUB are setting up operations on Doxon Island, and their leader, X27, is messing with the power grid. James gets to the power grid but X27 has left by the time he gets there. James is knocked out and taken into custody by the FFUB, deep in Doxon Island. X27 is there, and tells James that he's the leader of the FFUB, here to protect the city from scum like him and Erik. James goes beserk by the mentioning of Erik, and demands to know where Erik is. X27 reveals in front of James's eyes, Erik, killed. X27 says he did what he had to do because Erik had powers, and James is next. James, out of frustration, accidentally unlocks Vision Blast knocking everyone back and letting James escape. After a long battle with X27 James takes him out. James uses Vision Blast on X27 and X27 gets knocked back into the tank where Erik's body is in, and the tank breaks and Erik's body rolls out. James approaches it but everything starts levitating, and then Erik's body goes missing. James gets knocked out but awakens in his apartment, greeted by Joey and Melanie. Even though the FFUB now have no leader they're still around, and James must continue to take them out. Erik's Reign A few days later James and Joey hear the FFUB are holding a press conference in Melody Park, where they will answer questions and take care of events. James intercepts the convoys headed there so the FFUB never show up, and instead James takes the stage. James tells the citizens of the city everything that happened from his point-of-view: the BioLynk Incident, the powers, Erik. ''During this, James sees Erik as a hallucination, and loses it. He is on the floor, weakened, his eyes are glowing, his ''body ''is glowing. All of a sudden, James unleashes a blast of aura energy, which knocks everyone back and kills everyone in the area. There is a massive crater in the ground and now, James is missing from the scene. Whoever is still alive is running away from the scene, and all of a sudden figher jets start unleashing fury, shooting the people and blowing the park up like crazy. After a while James wakes up in an old building, too weak to do anything about it. '''Erik '''has taken James hostage, along with Melanie. Erik reveals that he wasn't dead the whole time, just getting stronger. With this, he vanishes and James frees Melanie. The next day Erik broadcasts himself to the whole city saying that the city has fallen into his hands and he's the one who can end it, if he so desires. People panic and Joey tells James that he has a team of men who are tracking Erik's position. He is at a warehouse in Ashkon Industrial Park, so James heads there immediately but the whole place is swarming with Erik's mercenaries, who are armed to the teeth. James must sneak around and stealthily get deep inside, where James picks up a gun and kills some men with it. This pained him, but he knew he had to. James gets inside a room, expecting to see Erik, but instead gets two hostages who are tied up. James painstakingly escorts them down to the basement, through some corridors and sewers (also where Erik's men are patrolling) and climbs up a manhole a few blocks from the warehouse. James and the hostages flee the area. Meanwhile, Erik is loading a blue glowing box-like device with wires and computer ports into the back of an SUV. Erik tells the driver to leave the city with this device, and don't stop for anything. The SUV pulls away and is driving down the highway in Lonshan when suddenly it is rammed off the side of the road unexpectedly by another vehicle. James tracks the signal down and finds the wreckage of the SUV, and James picks up the device and gives it to Joey. Joey finds out that the device is called the VX-308 File Eraser and tracks it down to a man named Edward Catalano whom James knew when he was younger. Finding Out the Remaining Details James tracks Edward down to a home in Zenwood and raids it, and takes Edward back to his apartment for questioning. Edward, who doesn't want any trouble, reveals he invented the device when he was in college to remove certain government files from their database, because he was accused of murder in those files. James uses a lie detector and it shows Edward is telling the truth, so James lets him go. Joey scans the city for who gave Erik the device, and James goes after the man: Richard Teasle. Teasle admits Erik's men drugged Edward Catalano so he would give him the File Eraser. Erik just paid Teasle to create the drug. After Joey and James agree that Erik is trying to use the device to take Interface City off the map, giving him complete domination. Joey gives James three scramblers which James must use in three seperate locations to upload a backdoor virus to end Erik's plan. But these three locations are protected by Erik's men, so James must be careful. He must defend the area while the virus is uploading, and once it finishes James goes to the next area, and does it again. Once all three viruses are uploaded there's a blackout, which removes power from the whole city. James finally gets the call he's been looking for: Erik says that this is the last straw and wants James to meet him on Doxon Island, since the FFUB are cleared out, so he can finally settle this. When James gets there there are about 30 mercenaries, which he must take out. Eventually James meets Erik on the rooftop, where they finally battle. After a ''gigantic battle, Erik and James both collapse. It's finally over. James wakes up in his apartment, while Joey and Melanie are nursing him back to health, like last time. Joey and Melanie reveal that they're getting married on September 13. After this James realizes that Erik's dead and there are no longer any threats, he thanks Joey and Melanie for all they've done and heads back into the city to protect some more. Epilogue After the credits a hooded man (face not seen) is seen in a lair similar to Underscore's but different. He is seen with the File Eraser, using it hooked up into a computer. He is typing codes on the computer when all of a sudden, a siren goes off. The man grabs some papers and runs out of the room, and the computers in the room explode, and the power goes out. What this means, however, is unknown, most likely predicting a sequel. Category:Shattered Category:Series Category:Real World